Omnimon
Omnimon Omnimon is the Digimon created when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve together, resulting in a stronger Digimon. His body is covered in white armor adorned with black, blue and yellow markings. His left arm ends in WarGreymon's head and his right arm with MetalGarurumon's, giving him two primary attacks (Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon). The cape he wears flows over the width of his body. In Digital Monster X-Evolution, he bears half of the each symbol that represent the Crests of Courage and Friendship on his chest. The name "Omnimon" is derived from "omni", an English prefix meaning "all". His Japanese name, "Omegamon", derives from the "omega", the last letter of the Greek alphabet. With Alphamon, he represents Alpha and Omega. An Omnimon serves as the vice-leader of the legendary Royal Knights, servants of the god of the Digital World, Yggdrasil. Digmon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Racing Omnimon is the first boss. His track is the abandoned factory. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Omnimon can be obtained by rescuing Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Yamato "Matt" Ishida and equipping a Calumon card to the obtained Agumon and Gabumon. Digimon World 2 Get a MetalGreymon with 20 DP points and Digivolve to obtain Omnimon. Digimon World 3 Have both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon at Lvl 40. Digimon World DS Omnimon digivolves from MetalGreymon, or can be hatched from an Egg that was matched by a MetalGarurumon and a WarGreymon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Omnimon is formed through a DNA Digivolution between WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and can even be further used with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to make Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Also, in the game, he is one of the bosses in "Transfield" called Gaia Origin and is partnered with an Alphamon. Omnimon can be created when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon have 100 friendship, 415 speed, and level 65 (talk to Patamon at Shine market after defeating ExoGrimmon). Attacks *'Transcendent Sword' (Grey Sword): Slashes with the Grey Sword, sometimes releasing a shockwave cut. It is durable enough to endure more than 200 Catastrophe Cannon from the Diaboromon copies. The Sword may also emit flame from its edges. *'Supreme Cannon' (Garuru Cannon): Fires colossal energy balls at foes. If fully charged with datas of human positive emotions, it can take out armies of Mega-level Digimon. The Cannon may also be fired as ice energy, in ball or beam form. *'Double Shot / Double Breath': Fires waves of fire and ice. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2: * Blaster Blade: Launches forward and impales the enemy with his sword. * Ultimate Uppercut: Uses his blade to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with cannon. * Sword of Ruin: Creates a ring of energy around himself which causes a large explosion. ' Variations / Subspecies ' * Omnimon X Omnimon X When Omnimon gains a lot of experience within fights versus the Digimon with the X-Antibodies, he has slowly gathered the Antibody's data and entered himself an X-Evolution. In this form, not only he gains the ultimate attack move All Delete, but he gains an ability known as the Omega InForce(Omega gaIned Force), one of the three InForce abilities exclusively bestowed upon members of the Royal Knights (the other two are Alphamon with the Alpha InForce and UlforceVeedramon with the UlForce). This ability lets Omnimon read what is to happen in the following moments during battle, effectively retaliating to any situation possible. Digital Monster X-Evolution Omnimon appeared in Digital Monster X-Evolution as the leader of the Royal Knights during Alphamon's absence. Initially, Omnimon carried out Project Ark almost to the letter. He is a follower of Yggdrasil, the super-computer governing the current Digital World. When Gallantmon confronted Omnimon about Yggdrasil, they were unable to agree about the nature of Project Ark and so they fought. Omnimon ended up killing Gallantmon. Shaken by his friend's death, Omnimon begun to seriously question Yggdrasil. But even so, he still carried out Yggdrasil's orders. It was only when Alphamon saved Omnimon's life and gave it the X-Antibody that Omnimon's eyes were finally opened to Yggdrasil's true motives. Transforming into Omnimon X, he destroyed Yggdrasil with his All Delete attack, resetting the Digital World as a result. Digimon D-Cyber One of the few remaining Holy Knights, Omnimon X appears as Hikaru's DexDorugoramon rampages out of control. The Holy Knight is no match for the Mega digimon, however, until Hikaru interferes and returns him to his senses. After Dorumon's Dragon Spirit is stolen however, Omnimon X sends Hikaru, Teru, and Masuken to another of the Holy Knights, Duke, while he attempts to track MetalPhantomon. He witnesses the birth of Dexmon, however, and is immediately beaten down by him until Hikaru and the others arrive to fight. Attacks *'Grey Sword': Slashes with the Grey Sword, sometimes releasing a shockwave cut. The Sword may also emmit flame from its edges. *'Garuru Cannon': Fires colossal energy balls at foes. The Cannon may also be fired as ice energy in ball form or beam form. *'All Delete': The most powerful "annihilation" attack in Digimon history; its name derives from the Digimon kana engraved upon the Grey Sword, which starts to emit lights of destruction upon the attack's activation. He uses this attack at the end of Digital Monster X-Evolution, which reset his former master and the Digital World itself. ' Variations / Subspecies ' * Omnimon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Vaccine Digimon